


It be like that sometimes

by flufflybunny



Series: spyder kids [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marriage Proposal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflybunny/pseuds/flufflybunny
Summary: mark has a question and nct gets ( quickly ) off topic





	It be like that sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> idk why the pictures didn't upload :((( just try and imagine stupid memes of them

taeyong - caretaeker   
johnny - clumsybeanpole  
winwin - gladiolus  (flower)  
haechan - dongsukkie  
doyoung - scaredycat  
mark - canadianbby  
jaehyun - qtpuppi  
yuta - osakaprince  
taeil - guitarguy 

taeyong is dating yuta  
johnny is dating ten  
winwin is dating haechan  
mark is dating yukhei  
taeil is dating doyoung  
jaehyun is dating jungwoo 

 

canadianbby: i asked ten where johnny was and he almost freaking bit me wtf

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes 

 

clumsybeanpole: why were u looking for me? also ya ten is a lil demonic but I love him so 

 

caretaeker: he just is protective be quiet it's cute 

 

dongsukkie: you think anything and everything is cute so stfu 

 

dongsukkie: just kidding i love u hyung 

 

guitarguy: i lost my shoe 

 

canadianbby: how taeil ? also johnny i wanted to get ur advice on something 

 

clumsybeanpole: seems false but ok

 

gladiolus: i'm trying to sleep 

 

scaredycat: uhm it's fucking 3pm u crack head 

 

qtpuppi: he gotch u there 

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes

 

caretaeker: yuta love STOP saying that 

 

qtpuppi: lovers quarrel 

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes 

 

scaredycat: omfg

 

gladiolus: I find my name offending asf 

 

clumsybeanpole: it's cute SHHH also taeil how did u lose ur shoe dude 

 

guitarguy: i think I threw it away last night so technically i didn't lose it ??

 

gladiolus: ur comparing me to a flower it's not cute 

 

caretaeker: yes it is be nice 

 

scaredycat: why'd u throw ur shoe away honey

 

guitarguy: ever heard of a mental breakdown? they're so fun 10/10 would recommend 

 

qtpuppi: so u threw your shoe away? 

 

scaredycat: jaehyun be quiet u crumb bum 

 

qtpuppi: stop attacking me I'll tell jungwoo 

 

scaredycat: like i'm scared of that overgrown puppy 

 

dongsukkie: my precious si cheng is trying to sleep if you fools could quiet down 

 

gladiolus: thanks babe 

 

clumsybeanpole: i wanna throw up 

 

caretaeker: you're like that w ten so shut up 

 

guitarguy: i need someone to go shoe shopping with 

 

osakaprince: maybe ur boyfriend idk just a thought 

 

canadianbby: it be like that sometimes 

 

osakaprince: HAHCJ D MARK 

 

caretaeker: not you too fuck 

 

scaredycat: ask me to go with u asshole 

 

guitarguy: not that i don't love u with my WHOLE heart bc i do but ur shoe fashion is rough 

 

qtpuppi: fucking true

 

canadianbby: i agree low key but yukhei has worse so don't worry doyoung hyung 

 

dongsukkie: omg 

 

osakaprince: I'm dying lmao 

 

clumsybeanpole: remind me not to tell yukhei 

 

clumsybeanpole: fuck i let it slip sorry 

 

canadianbby: IT'S ONLY BEEN 2 MINUTES SINCE U SENT THAT TEXT U FUCKING NUMB SKULL 

 

canadianbby: now he's going to lock me out of our apartment u moron 

 

guitarguy: it be like that sometimes 

 

scaredycat: TAEIL 

 

scaredycat: NOT U 2

 

caretaeker: it's not even funny 

 

gladiolus: it's truly so fucking stupid 

 

dongsukkie: i thought it was funny asf bitch 

 

clumsybeanpole: BIG MISTAKE DUDE 

 

guitarguy: real smooth big guy 

 

gladiolus: u fucking dick i'm going to strangle u the second u step foot into the living room 

 

dongsukkie: BABY I'M KIDDING I LUV U 

 

scaredycat: that'll work buddy 

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes 

 

caretaeker: BABY NO 

 

clumsybeanpole: taeil do u still need someone to go shoe shopping with bc I'm free buddy 

 

scaredycat: johnny be quiet I'll go with him go bother ur crabby ass boyfriend 

 

scaredycat: actually pls don't tell him I called him crabby he'll kill me 

 

qtpuppi: knowing johnny hyung he's already done it 

 

clumsybeanpole: i actually haven't so shut up ass wipe 

 

osakaprince: someone tutor me in chemistry 

 

gladiolus: u have like a 95 in that class 

 

caretaeker: why do u need a tutor yuta ??

 

guitarguy: shoe SHOPPinG crisis 

 

scaredycat: be quiet i tried to help u 

 

osakaprince: my ta is cute he's distracting me so now my grade is a 92

 

qtpuppi: disgusted 

 

dongsukkie: settle down 

 

gladiolus: ur role play is getting out of hand u two 

 

caretaeker: I NEEDED THE CREDIT OKAY STOP 

clumsybeanpole: I'm so grossed out tbh 

 

scaredycat: be quiet 

 

osakaprince: I won't say it but

 

guitarguy: iT be LikE thaT sometimeS 

 

caretaeker: I'm so fucking over this 

 

dongsukkie: it's FUNNY KWCKEK

 

gladiolus: hoW?

 

qtpuppi: bc u morons get so triggered about it lmao 

 

canadianbby: rTtt

 

clumsybeanpole: hey marK 

 

gladiolus: has yukhei locked u out yet bc I'd love to watch 

 

canadianbby: 

 

 

clumsybeanpole: iWAS GONNA ASK THAT SICHENG

 

caretaeker: hello when did you havE THe time to MakE THAT???

 

osakaprince: I CANt breathe 

 

guitarguy: GKFKSKCK

 

caretaeker: I'm your boyfriend bitch 

 

dongsukkie: I HAVE ONE OF SICHENGGGGG and we're DATING

 

gladiolus: please don't 

 

qtpuppi: pleaSe do

 

dongsukkie: 

 

scaredycat: why does he look like that?? is he okay I'm genuinely concerned 

 

gladiolus: i'm fucking peachy you asshole how about we exploit your ugly ass

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes 

 

caretaeker: yuta ENOUGH 

 

clumsybeanpole: COME ON YUTA

 

canadianbby: really yuta 

 

qtpuppi: the picture pls 

 

gladiolus: 

 

guitarguy: oh honey I can't help u there 

 

osakaprince: doyoung whY

 

clumsybeanpole: I WON CUPCAKE WARS AT SCHOOL U GUYS 

 

dongsukkie: wow hyung that's AMAZING 

 

qtpuppi: I'm impressed u didn't set the kitchen on fire johnny 

 

canadianbby: were they good or 

 

clumsybeanpole: .... 

 

clumsybeanpole: the presentation was really good okay 

 

clumsybeanpole: also ten said go listen to his new stupid sound cloud song but pls don't bc it's probably another diss track on jaehyun 

 

clumsybeanpole: or about yuta 

 

clumsybeanpole: WHY AM I BEING IGNORED 

 

qtpuppi: bc no one cares 

 

osakaprince: if it's a diss track about jaehyun SIGN ME TF UP 

 

caretaeker: tell ten if it's about yuta I'll kick his ass

 

gladiolus: what the hell is wrong with u 

 

caretaeker: I was kidding but rlly 

 

guitarguy: I'm calling 911 

 

scaredycat: wussy

 

canadianbby: I wanna HEAR it 

 

gladiolus: it's probably just ten crying for 3 minutes about how beautiful johnny is and how lucky he is 

 

osakaprince: I hope it is that'd be the fucking funniest shit ever 

 

dongsukkie: how do i mute a group chat 

 

scaredycat: you can't I won't let u no one tell him 

 

gladiolus: sorry buddy 

 

qtpuppi: the fact that u call him buddy makes me uncomfortable 

 

clumsybeanpole: he got a point 

 

caretaeker: at least he has correct grammar 

 

dongsukkie: my boyfriend HATES me

 

guitarguy: you aren't special 

 

osakaprince: it be like that sometimes 

 

canadianbby: kick him out right now istg 

 

qtpuppi: YUTA STFU OMG

 

caretaeker removed osakaprince from group chat 

 

caretaeker: no one RE ADD HIM OR I'll fucking kill u

 

dongsukkie: THAT'S YOUR boyfriend HYUNG 

 

clumsybeanpole: i feel like u guys are somehow all looking at me which is rude asf 

 

canadianbby: don't JOHNNY 

 

gladiolus: u bettEr not donghyuck 

 

dongsukkie: OKAY I WON'T jeez

 

scaredycat: taeil 

 

scaredycat: i swear to god u did it didn't u 

 

guitarguy added osakaprince to 'spyder kids' 

 

guitarguy: i gotch u boo 

 

osakaprince: my only true friend

 

scaredycat: is it okay to break up w someone over text ??

 

canadianbby: no its extremely rude 

 

qtpuppi: stop being dramatic pls 

 

guitarguy: ewe if my shady ass boyfriend ever broke up with me over text I'd shit in his bed LMAO 

 

gladiolus: adding lmao doesn't make u sound less like a physcopath 

 

clumsybeanpole: are u mentally okay? if not i got a fantastic place on speed dial 

 

caretaker: oh my god you need so much fucking help OH MY GOD I can't believe u 

 

osakaprince: I can believe u bitch. kicking me out. the disrespect. 

 

dongsukkie: GET HIM GIRLFRIEND 

 

guitarguy: GKFKSKCK 

 

caretaeker: sicheng and doyoung u wanna help me kill our boyfriends? 

 

scaredycat: he just said he'd shit in my bed

 

scaredycat: hell yes

 

gladiolus: can't. unlike u guys i actually really enjoy my boyfriend's time 

 

clumsybeanpole: that's the first time I've EVER seen sicheng openly show his affection 

 

qtpuppi: i forget they're dating a lot lol 

 

gladiolus: i'm offended 

 

scaredycat: how's that offensive you literal threaten to kill donghyuck 98% of the time 

 

clumsybeanpole: the other 1% is you groping him in public 

 

caretaeker: the other 1% is calling him gross pet names like baby boy IN FUCKING PUBLIC 

 

osakaprince: tae used to do that until he STOPPED LOVING ME 

 

qtpuppi: we all know you're just being dramatic right now yuta 

 

dongsukkie: I think it's cute shut up 

 

gladiolus: stop attacking me 

 

clumsybeanpole: the person in front of me keeps farting and it's so funny bc we're in geology 

 

guitarguy: what 

 

scaredycat: that has nothing to do with our topic 

 

canadianbby: why does it make it funnier in geology?

 

clumsybeanpole: because rocks can't FART

 

osakaprince: johnny can make fucking stupid ass jokes 

 

osakaprince: yet u fools yell at me when i make a real funny joke 

 

qtpuppi: im so tempted 

 

guitarguy: I really want to 

 

gladiolus: it be like that sometimes 

 

caretaeker: what the hell 

 

osakaprince: YESSFJ SICHENG JWJV

 

dongsukkie: I think im in love 

 

qtpuppi: he's your fucking boyfriend of course you're in love. 

 

canadianbby: WAIT johnny hyung I still haven't asked you my question THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT

 

scaredycat: seems fake,,,

 

clumsybeanpole: what is it my fellow dongsaeng 

 

caretaeker: koreaboo 

 

gladiolus: agreed ^^

 

guitarguy: but he lives in korea ,,,

 

canadianbby: I'm going to propose to yukhei 

 

qtpuppi: WHAT 

 

dongsukkie: MARK HELLO I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND I'M SO CONFUSED 

 

gladiolus: congrats baby lion 

 

caretaeker: this. isn't. happening. 

 

osakaprince: HAHAHAH FUCK YES CUTE THAI CHINESE KOREAN CANADIAN BABIES 

 

guitarguy: so many things wrong with that sentence 

 

clumsybeanpole: wait was I no supposed to tell ten ??? 

 

canadianbby: you've got to be joshin me 

 

 

            《 TO BE CONTINUED 》

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible I know. it's old and I decided to start it again so rip but uh there will be a part two folks !! so please look forward to that.


End file.
